


What Happened?

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!Tjeff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He always wore those god-awful green suits anyways, it would be a perfect excuse for "presentation" attire.





	

Thomas was having a good day. He had kicked Alexander's ass in a debate earlier, and James had bought him a cranberry muffin for breakfast.

But as he saw his parents approach him from afar, he knew the mood of today was going to turn.

Thomas was not in the mood to deal with his family's bullshit. He was having a _good_  day an- oh.  _Oh shit._

He wasn't prepared for this visit at all, usually they plan ahead but today- fuck. He's still in his binder, for one, which is going to be the most noticable of them all. Goddamnit.

Her mother had caught up to him now, his father following closely behind. She smiled at him, albeit the smile not meeting her eyes. 

"Theresa! It's been so long, how are you?"

Thomas put on a fake grin of his own. "I'm good, mother, how about you?"

She carelessly waved her hand. "We're doing absolutely fabulous! Your father just made another purchase~"

She grinned at him, and he now realized what the surprise visit was for.

It was money. Of course it was, it always was.

His father had caught up, and he was nodding. As he was doing this, Thomas saw his mother grimace out of the corner of his eye.

There it was. "Theresa... what happened?" She nodded down to Thomas' chest.

"This? Um, well I was doing a presentation with- Oh!!! Here he is now!"

Thomas saw Alexander walking nearby and grabbed him by the shoulder, it was convenient enough for him.

Besides, he always wore those god-awful green suits anyways, it would be a perfect excuse for "presentation" attire.

"What's going on? Th-" Thomas cut him off there.

"Well, Alex, I was just telling them about our presentation for debate class."

His mother nodded. "I'm very curious to hear about what you and Theresa did."

Alex tilted his head. "Theresa?"

Thomas laughed nervously. "Sorry, sorry,  he's so used to caling me 'Therese' that he forgot my full name is Theresa." he choked the last few words out.

He was clenching Alexander's shoulder throughout the entire explanation. He hoped Hamilton had gotten the message.

His father looked skeptical, but he nodded anyways. "So, whats the project about?"

Alexander smiled at him and spoke. "The national debt."

 

* * *

They had talked for another hour.

Thomas sighed as he slumped against the wall of the dormitory hallway. He was drained, both physically and mentally.

Alex jumped. "Are you ok?"

Thomas had forgotten Alexander was there. Shit, Thomas had forgotten that Alexander knew.

Oh boy, this makes it even worse. Alexander doesn't like him, surely he'll spill everything and ruin the life Thomas was trying to create for himself.

He looked up at Alexander. "If- If you say anything, I'll ruin you." he tried to snarl, but it sounded more like a croak. 

Alex raised his eyebrows. "You won't."

Thomas glared back "I will."

Alexander sighed. "No, you won't, Thomas, you're shaking."

Thomas looked down and he was. Of course he was. Goddamn that shaking.

Alexander grabbed Thomas' hand and pulled him up, beginning to walk. Thomas subconciously followed.

"And yeah, I'm a dick, but I'm not that big of a dick. I won't say anything."

This time, Thomas raised his eyebrows. "You won't?"

Alex turned around. "I won't."

Thomas smiled, and it was silent for a while.

Alex broke the silence of their walk. "Will Madison be in?"

"Depends. What time is it?" Thomas didn't feel like grabbing his own phone.

Alex hummed. "about 5:45."

Thomas groaned. "Then no," he began, "James wont be home until seven-thirty, at least."

Alex pondered this for a second. "Would you care for company then?"

"Mmm.." Thomas broke into a small smile. "As long as you cook dinner. I can't cook for shit."

Alexander grinned back. "I can do that. What do you want?"

"I'm going to be one hundred percent honest," Thomas started, "And say that I really want pancakes."

Alexander nodded. "Yeah, we can do that."

"With blueberries?" 

Alex snorted. "Hell yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me good prompts @ tjeffersonangst.tumblr.com


End file.
